1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, to an organic light emitting display device in which an aperture ratio and lifespan are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a type of a fiat panel display device which uses an electroluminescent phenomenon of an organic material. A conventional organic light emitting display device includes an anode and a cathode having an organic light emitting layer injected therebetween. When an electrical current is applied to the anode and the cathode, electrons and holes are transferred to the organic emitting layer and are recombined, so that light is emitted by recombination energy of electrons and holes.
Unlike a non-emissive type display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic tight emitting display device does not require a light source and is small in volume and light in weight. An organic light emitting display device is driven with low electrical power, and thus, energy efficiency is high. For these advantages, the organic light emitting device is employed in various electronic devices such as a portable terminal and a large-scale television due to merits of high brightness and high response speed.
An organic light emitting display device is an emissive-type display device and requires a signal line for driving an organic light emitting display panel (hereinafter, “display panel”) and a current supplying line for supplying an electrical current for an emission of light. The current supplying line may undergo a voltage drop caused by internal resistance due to a supplied electrical current and may generate high heat since a voltage drop becomes more serious when a high electrical current is applied.
In order to resolve the above problems, a current supplying line for a display panel should have a relatively wide width. However, there is a problem in that an aperture ratio is reduced. If light is emitted with high brightness to compensate a reduced aperture ratio, its lifespan is also reduced.
Further, an area size which a current supplying line and other signal lines overlap is increased, and thus, due to signal interference, a charge state may be poor and spots may appear. Further, a circuit board is attached to an outer region of a display panel to supply a current supplying line with an electrical current, and in order to apply a high electrical current, the attached area size should be larger. Therefore, an outer region of a display panel should be larger, leading to long attaching processing time and high manufacturing costs.